


This Is Your Fault

by Strude



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bat!Griffon, Blow Job, Boy Cunt, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, Fox!Lindsay, Hybrid AU, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Panties, Pet Names, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Slit, Threesome, cat!Michael, ram!Geoff, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a 12+ hour stint the Achievement Hunter office clears out, except Michael and Lindsay who wait for a video to render. Presenting Geoff with a moment he's been meaning to have with the couple. Their talk turns sexual when Michael admits what his pregnacy is doing to his sex drive. Geoff and Lindsay are more than happy to help their kitten out.</p><p>WARNING<br/>-Male Pregnancy Warning.<br/>-Hybrid AU + Omega Verse.<br/>-Male Slit Anatomy (Male Vagina).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lad Pile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358698) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> I PRESENT MY SEX OFFERING TO THE FANDOM. Please forgive me for my lack of quality chapter posts to Sync Audio One Two Three, and accept this sexy story offering as my gift to you amazing people. I hope this makes up for me being a shit lord. I sat down today for a while to write this, got inspired and I hope it pleases. Another story inspired by the lovely Emono and her Lad Pile story.
> 
> [Lindsay's Panties](http://images8.yandy.com/HiRez/RR-1031-BLK-front-1-SC2012.jpg)

Everyone had stayed late to complete what projects were left to the crew of the Achievement Hunter office. Each member had their assigned tasks from the morning meeting and as the hours ticked edit after edit was submitted and a new ones picked up. Geoff list slowly but surely shrunk to mere pickings and the alpha ram couldn’t have been happier. By midnight almost everyone had shut down and left for the night, minus a few lingering souls.

Michael curled in his seat with his copper tail wrapped up around his waist, head tucked into his hoodie hidden from sight as he watched the render progress bar of his completed video. Beside him Lindsay had taken up Gavin’s seat, her own work completed and station shut down a few minutes prior. The pair was simply waiting for Michael’s work to complete before they too would head out for the night.

Geoff however had a few hours ahead of him, his own personal list of tasks just a little longer than the rest of his crew, intentionally so. He knew how hard his staff worked and they had all been troopers today, they didn’t deserve more than they already completed. Besides he was alpha of the office and if he wanted to hide work from his enthusiastic, ever helpful crew then it was his prerogative. He knew they would gladly take up anything he dished out, but Geoff didn’t feel right keeping them trapped away.

Sighing with a stretch, his lulling against the back of his seat Geoff swiveled his chair around to face the remaining pair on the other side of the office. “What are you two still doing here, go home already.” Geoff groaned as he lowered his eyes and shot the pair a lazy smile.

Lindsay’s ears perk at the sound of her bosses voice, lifting her head from where it rests against Gavin’s seat back. “We’re just waiting for this video to render boss.”

Beside her Michael huffs, tail tip flicking against his side where Geoff can see it twitch with irritation, hidden from Lindsay’s sight. “You want us out of here that badly Geoff?” Michael’s voice is teasing and light, but there is tension in the easy words and the mixed scent of office is tinged ever so slightly with it. The smell makes Geoff wrinkle his nose and Lindsay give a knowing shake of her head and a weary grimace.

“Naw, I like your company to much Michael. I’d never send you off.” Geoff placates and plants his feet firmly on the ground using his strong legs to pull his seat across the carpeted floor of the office until he’s beside Michael’s chair. “It’s just late and you’ve been at this since 8 in the morning. I’m sure you and your wife want to get home. Besides the baby-”

Geoff barely gets the word out before Michael’s tail thumps hard against the base of his seat and his shoulders tense. “The baby is fucking fine.” Michael snaps harsh and biting his tension tinged scent kicking up into a bitter chemical parody of his normally cheery sweet smell.

The alphas both pause Geoff staring over Michael’s hooded head at Lindsay. She looks exhausted as if this was just a normal occurrence and it really should not have been. Michael was feisty at the best of times, but it was always in high spirits with happy scents and energy. This was bitter and tired, filled with tension and uneasiness that made Geoff cringe to think about being around for prolonged periods of time. It was worrisome too, Geoff realized, what was this doing to the their baby.

Lindsay was the one to step in standing from Gavin’s seat to gently wrap her arms around her husband’s huddled form. Her lips pressed to the top of his hooded head, hands soothing over his back and down his arms.

“Michael please calm down,” she murmurs into the fabric her fox tail swiping to bat against Michael’s legs tucked up on the seat. The omega responds with a growl, but leans into his wife and the warmth of her embrace. “It’s been a long day Geoff.” She exclaims obviously. “He’s right though the baby is fine. The checkup yesterday went smoothly and the doctor said Michael’s coming along better than expected.”

Geoff sits forward and nods up at Lindsay, his hands gripping the arms of his seat for something to hold while he listens. He would have rather indulge his instincts, the twinge of alpha desire humming under his skin, but settles for waiting until it was appropriate.

“That is great,” he cheerily replies. “I meant to ask about it this morning, but things got a little crazy with the backlog we needed to get completed. I’m glad to hear everything is going fine, Griffon is going to be stoked to hear the good news. Did the doctor say anything else?”

Lindsay’s tired expression shifts to a soft smile. “Michael can we tell him?” She asks rubbing her thumb along Michael’s shoulder, but the omega doesn’t stir nor does the tension leave him and both alphas feel concern rise within them. Their eyes instantly going to Michael’s tail, watching the long copper furred appendage twitch, but it doesn’t flick, it only wiggles at the tip like a tight coil. It was the same kind of motion it made when Michael was ready to pounce, but nothing in his posture suggested he was going to jump.

Geoff reaches out with a single finger to smooth it over the raised fur of Michael’s tail. The moment contact is made a tingle, like dull static, jolts up his hand and Michael sits up knocking his hoodie off his head. The motion is fast, pounce worthy sort of speed, that has Lindsay standing straighter to not get knocked in the chin by her husband’s head. Michael’s ears are pressed to his head, nearly invisible within his red curls, and his eyes are narrow as he looks at Geoff.

The alpha’s hand hangs midair near Michael’s tail and his eyes locked on the omegas. “Michael?” Geoff says his name slowly, cautious of its pitch and wary of his movements or lack there of.

Michael growls untucking his legs and placing his feet on the ground. “This is your damn fault.”

Lindsay sighs a deflated tired sound. “Not this again Michael.”

Michael’s growl is louder. “Yes this again. Damn it I am not supposed to fucking be pregnant. It should be you,” Michael stands pushing his seat back just a little with the motion and turns around to look at both the alphas.

Geoff wears a startled look of concern and Lindsay one of exasperation that both pisses Michael off and makes him feel guilty. This was not the first time he made this complaint, certainly the first time in front of Geoff since the whole thing started, but not the first time to Lindsay. It did not stop him from continuing though, because it felt good to let it out and it was better for them all if Michael had any say in the matter.

“And it will be me Michael. You getting pregnant doesn’t stop us from trying. The doctor said I am just as fertile as you and we can have more than one kid.”

Michael’s fingers ball into fists, nails digging into his palms. “Doesn’t change the fact that it’s his fault.”

Geoff grimaces a moment before lifting his head. “Hey, why is this my fucking fault and, wait a minute, where the fuck is this coming from?”

“It’s coming from hormone central. Geoff this isn’t anything new and I’m sorry you have to hear this.” Lindsay speaks up from where she stands with her arms beginning to cross.

“Hormone central, fuck Lindsay this isn’t hormones I’m actually pissed off here. This fucking sucks, I don’t want to be fucking pregnant.” Michael bites back his head turned to look at his wife and her defensive posture. Arms crossed over her chest and her line of sight clearly locked on something off on Ray’s desk.

“Well next time we won’t invite Geoff to knot--”

“Woah, woah, woah. Guys stop.” Geoff intervenes with hands held up in a sign of surrender. This was just about enough information the ram alpha needed to understand what was going on and he really didn’t need two of his best getting in a fight. Especially not over something so amazing, and it really was, it wasn’t every day a male omega got pregnant and to such an amazing couple as Lindsay and Michael.

The raised voice of the ram alpha has Lindsay pausing mid treat and Michael stopped mid move towards his wife. Geoff stands from his seat to stick an arm between the pair, just in case. “Come on you two this isn’t like you guys. So how about we talk about this, Michael you can get whatever is on your mind out and Lindsay we can figure this out. Because as much as I promised not to get in the middle of this, I’m still here for you two just like I said I would be.”

Michael takes a deep breath and Lindsay turns from them both to sit on the white couch behind them. She settles into the cushions with an equally as deep breath as her husband and scrubs hands through her long red hair, her fox tail swiping up into her arms so she can hug it.

“Fine by me, I think Michael’s been meaning to have this talk anyways. It’s been a pretty rough week to be honest.” She admits with a wave of honesty that has her scent fluttering into the room with it’s fresh paper and ink smell.

Michael sits back against his desk, but his fingers remain clenches into balls at his side that has Geoff reaching out with open hands that he hangs between him and the omega. Michael looks down at the open offering and stares.

“She is right. The house is a mess, work has been long, my belly fucking itches all the time.” Michael lifts one hand and uncurls his fingers laying them in the palm of Geoff’s open hand. The contact is an instant relief, even if it is minor, and Michael slowly lets the tension in his arm ease as Geoff’s fingers wrap warm around his hand. “Lindsay and I have been at each other a bit this week too and I don’t fucking mean to be so damn irritated all the fucking time. I just feel antsy and my--” He trails off the word slit hanging in the air.

Geoff hums a soft, deep vibrating sound and very slowly, with enough time to let Michael pull away, reaches his other hand up to run his fingers through Michael’s hair. When his fingers card into red curls Michael leans his head into the touch, his pretty eyes closing and his lips parting on a gentle intake of breath.

“Sounds like Griffon and I when she got pregnant.” Geoff steps into the omega, pulling Michael’s hand in his close to his own stomach to press Michael’s palm against his shirt and lay his hand over the back of Michael’s. The position puts them closer together, Geoff’s head hovering close to Michael’s. “We were at each other throats a lot of the time. She was a feisty pregnant lady let me tell you and there was only one real way to ease away the built up irritation.”

Michael lets himself be guided into Geoff, welcoming the closeness of his alpha male and father to his baby. From Geoff’s shirt Michael can smell the alphas metallic scent, it’s warm and soothing settling in his nose and wiping away any other scent in the air. Michael closes the gap between them easily, leaning forward to buss his nose against Geoff’s shoulder. The motion is permission enough that Geoff cups the back of Michael’s head and scratches at the base of his neck.

Behind them Lindsay sniffs with a smile as the scent of her husband finally loses the chemical tinge and the sweetness returns. “We’ve tried a few things to make the irritation less. ” Lindsay speaks up. “I don’t think it is enough though. Toys don’t do justice to the real thing.”

Michael chirps in agreement and presses his face into Geoff’s shoulder, tipping his head to the side as he opens his lips and presses them to the curve of Geoff’s neck. The alpha ram’s hum trails off and a breathy sigh leaves him at the tiny touch of lips. The hand at Michael’s neck pushing to encourage him to take the comfort he needs.

“This is the sort of thing that got us into this mess.” Geoff teases and shivers when Michael’s kiss turns into a slight graze of teeth, but the omegas soft lips return a moment later. “But I understand, I’m sure his slit is swollen isn’t it?”

Lindsay nods. “Yeah it is,” Michael shivers at the open admission and makes a tiny mewing sound against Geoff’s skin. “The doctor said it’s normal and that it is the same for males and females. He told us the best relief is sex.”

Geoff smiles and the hand over Michael’s, pressed between them, squeezes Michael’s hand. “But you don’t have a natural knot and our kitten here won’t be satisfied until he’s filled I take it?”

Lindsay scoffs from her seat on the couch, but her cheeks go rosy at the sight of Michael pressing into Geoff and the alpha holding him close. Their intimacy never failed to make Lindsay feel warm inside or turn her on. Since the day she had seen Michael and Geoff interact in the office, she had found their closeness enduring and welcomed every exchange. The day Michael had openly called their boss Daddy in a recording was the moment she’d felt her attraction change. She hadn’t been able to watch them banter or scuffle in the office without blushing and feeling a warm tingle between her legs.

“No,” the single word is said softly under her breath. “Our kitten needs his Daddy’s knot.” Lindsay feels instantly filthy saying the intimate word and she can clearly hear Michael moan. Like a trigger she feels a hot swell as her body clenches at the sound, sending a pleasant tingle through her stomach.

Geoff grins above Michael’s head, the fingers at the base of his neck gripping at the curls of Michael’s hair to tug the omega’s mouth away from his neck. When Michael stares up at him his mouth is redder, his eyes are near to blowing out black, and his cheeks are red the color swallowing up his pretty freckles Geoff loves so much.

“Is that right kitten, do you need need Daddy’s knot to make your pretty boy slit feel all better?”

The omega’s breathing picks up, soft little panting gasps at the filth leaving his alphas mouth and Michael wants it so badly he feels both his slit and his ass get slick. “Oh god yes, Daddy please fuck your cock into my boy cunt.” Michael practically moans the plea to his alpha, the hand under Geoff’s clenching at the apha’s shirt. Michael’s other hand blindly groping at his crotch through his jeans.

The desperate little plea has Geoff growling in satisfaction. The swelling scent of cherry sweet arousal the best damn thing Geoff could have asked for to end the long day. “Daddy is going to make your boy cunt feel so fucking good Michael. I’m going to fill that slit of yours with my come you’ll want to catch again.” Geoff leans in and whispers the filth against Michael’s open lips, swallowing the moan his little omega kitten makes at the promise with a sure kiss.

Behind them Lindsay’s own breathing shallows and her body quivers as she stands from the couch and goes to the main door to flip the lock. Before she quickly crosses the room to her own office door to flip the locks there. First the far outside door, then the glass door that separates the main six Achievement Hunters from herself, Kdin and Caleb.

When she steps back around the short wall Geoff pulls away from the kiss that has her husband panting beautifully and turns his head to look at her with a smile. “Thank you beautiful.” He says warmly. “Now come here.”

Lindsay titters and closes the space between them easily fitting herself along Geoff’s side and bussing her nose into his shoulder before tipping her head up for a kiss. Geoff licks at her lips, tasting her paper ink scent along the back of his tongue. It is an interesting sensation of taste taking on a scent, rather than the scent having an actual taste. It was something unique about Lindsay, where Michael always said Geoff’s metallic scent was lemony, Lindsay paper and ink smell had no real taste only an amplified intensity to the scent itself.

Lindsay pulls away from the kiss first smiling up at Geoff with a warmth that leaves the other alpha feeling pleasantly light headed. In Geoff’s arms though Michael chirps and mews with building arousal. Watching his wife tasting another man, tasting another alpha has the cat hybrid wet and Michael can’t help but squim to feel the slick between his legs.

It is more slick than normal too, with his slit and his ass slicking as if he were in heat, where normally it was only his ass he now had a thin slit between his anus and his balls. A tiny muscle like a vagina that opened during his last heat. Most omega males had one but it only ever opened when they were fertile. Michael hadn’t known he was fertile till then and when it had opened he couldn’t help his instinctual need to have it filled.

He’d had a long talk with Lindsay about it and they had agreed to find an alpha for Michael. The logical pick, and most obvious, had been Geoff with their relationship as strong as it was it made the most sense to have Geoff be Michael’s male alpha. Lindsay felt it was best too, knowing how strong Griffon and Geoff’s bond was she felt safe leaving her mate to the care of the couple. The knowledge that the added depth to Geoff and Griffon’s relationship wouldn’t ruin their marriage was a comfort to Lindsay.

The relationship between the four was natural. Geoff was Michael male alpha, Griffon was Lindsay’s anchor and the four made an easy consensual relationship between them. When Michael caught on Geoff’s knot during his last heat, no one had been upset. It was surprising, no question there, but it also felt okay like everything would work out.

“God listen to him working himself up.” Geoff tugs lightly at Michael’s hair again, loving the open need that slips past the omega’s lips in tiny mews and chirps. “You make Daddy’s cock so fucking hard when you do that.”

Michael chokes on a groan his eyelids fluttering and his hands falling away from where they hold at Geoff’s shit and palm at his own crotch. “Daddy please, please make it feel better. I’m so fucking wet.”

“I will baby boy, I will.” Geoff soothes and releases his grip letting Michael lean into him. Lindsay replaces Geoff’s hand with her own and rubs along her husband’s neck.

“Come on you, lets get those jeans off so Daddy can see that pretty slit of yours.” Lindsay hums and swells when Michael pushes away from Geoff and turns towards her with big eyes and lets himself be pulled into her. Lindsay instantly catches his open mouth in a kiss, tasting Geoff on Michael’s lips and loving the feel of his tongue brushing her in that timid intimate way. Like he wants to taste her but he doesn’t want to invade, his omega instincts telling him to submit and wait for permission. It make’s her bubble with love and pull out of the kiss to guide them both to the couch.

Michael goes easily, sitting down on the couch and reaches for his jean button. Lindsay sits down beside him and bats his hands away, taking the lead and finishing the job. Michael’s jeans come open easily and his hard smooth cock juts from his boxers, the tip peeking out from under the elastic. The sight made Lindsay grin and Michael gasp when she folds over his lap and greedily licks at the exposed skin.

“Oh god Lindsay,” Michael yelps, one hand going into his wife’s hair carding gently to let her know it feels good. In his lap Lindsay giggles and kisses the tip of his cock.

“You’re so pretty Michael, I love your smooth omega cock.” She slides the fabric of Michael’s boxers aside exposing more of his cock for her to lick. Which she does happily, tongue warm and wet over the length of Michael’s shaft from the head down to the base. Above her he gasps and tries to help ruck his jeans off his lips.

Geoff watches transfixed as the couple begin the act, smiling at the way Michael squirms under his wife’s attention. He only wished Griffon were here to watch, she would have loved the eagerness of the couple and would have had Geoff dropped to his knees mirroring their action. She would have him slide her jeans away, hook her leg of his shoulder with a hand in his hair to guide him between her legs, as she rolled her hips forward and his mouth would open to lick at her slick pussy.

Geoff groans at the thought, making a promise to have a long night with his own wife after this, and slips the buckle from his jeans. The fabric loosens and Geoff steps his jeans when they slip to the floor around his ankles.

“Does that feel good baby boy?” Michael moans and nods a little frantically his eyes locked on Lindsay as she licks up the length of his cock and take the head between her red lips. She is beautiful when she does it too, a satisfied shin in her eyes as she easily swallows the head and licks away the come that dribbles from it. Michael obediently watches her with unabashed love, taking as much pleasure in the act of submitting to his wife as he does in the way she sucks his cock.

Geoff rumbles deeply at the the happy moan, pleased with the pair as he goes to them and kneels down in front of Michael. When he does Lindsay releases his cock with a wet pop and lays her head against Michael’s chest, peering down at the other alpha over the tiny swell of Michael’s baby bump. Her hand wraps around Michael’s cock and strokes.

“Hello Daddy,” she teases, stroking down slowly with a soft squeeze that has Michael moaning with his head tipped back.

Geoff grins reaching out to finish the failed job Michael made of his jeans, pulling them off Michael’s legs, as well as the omega’s boxers. The sticky strings of slick that stretch between Michael’s legs has Geoff groaning when he sees them and smells the cloying scent of cherry arousal.

“You weren’t lying baby boy, you are slick as dicks. Fuck just look at how wet you are.” Geoff tosses the material aside and saddles up eagerly between Michael’s thighs. They a plush to either side of Geoff’s head, extra plush with pregnancy hormones pumping through his system.

Michael pats at Lindsay’s head with his hand. “I can’t see,” he mewls and she squeezes his cock between his fingers, making him whimper as she sits herself up.

“Don’t you bat at me,” she huffs with a smile and releases his cock, bringing her come covered fingers up to her husband's lips. “Lick,” she orders softly, biting her lips when Michael complies taking each digit between his lips and sucking them clean.

Geoff breaths in Michael’s scent, flicking his eyes up to meet Michael’s as he hooks the omega’s legs over his shoulders and settles in. “God you look so good.”

“Mmm, Daddy please taste my boy cunt.” Michael murmurs around Lindsay’s fingers with mock shyness, a hot blush heating his cheeks and washing over his plump thighs. Geoff smirks and pushes forward his mouth open and tongue out. The first contact is thick sweetness along his tongue, warm slick sliding between his tongue and the pink lips of Michael’s slit, the omega’s balls pulling tight at the base of his cock. Geoff’s eyes close as he licks and suckles at the sweetness.

Above him Michael moans open mouth, unabashed and loud with a sharp gasping breath at the end. “Oh fuck Daddy yes, yes fuck my cunt with your tongue. Oh god, Lindsay it feels so good.”

The omega’s second moan is swallowed by Lindsay’s kiss her lips covering Michael’s open mouth her tongue tasting the tang of Michael’s come. It is intimate and heat shoots between her legs making the alpha female rock into her mate and pull away from the kiss. “Damn it Michael I want your fingers inside me now,” she huffs hot against Michael’s cheek and the omega nods swallowing.

“Yeah, fuck yes.”

Geoff’s tongue swipes flat over Michael’s slit as it gushes a new hot wave of slick. The clear, sticky liquid sliding past Geoff’s tongue, over his chin down over Michael’s ass mixing with the slick from his puckered hole. Geoff grins around his mouthful of sweetness and slides two fingers between the warm, pink lips of Michael’s slit. The omega chirps in surprise, but bears down on the digits the walls of his slit squeezing encouragingly.

“Baby boy you’re so fucking tight, look at you squeezing Daddy’s fingers. Just wait until I get my knot up inside you and fuck this tight cunt of yours.” Geoff hooks his fingers inside his boy, pressing down inside him with slow swipes. Geoff licks above the curve of his hand against Michael’s slit, mouth opening to take one of Michael’s balls between them. The muscles of Michael's slit relax against the sure pressure of his fingers emulating the slide of a fat cock, it opens widening with another warm wash of sweet slick.

Michael groans and slides against the couch, pushing into Geoff’s hand and mouth with pretty wanton mewls of desire. His voice breaking over tiny wordless please for more. Beside him Lindsay kisses at his jaw, sharp fox teeth nipping at his sensitive skin and the engorged gland along his long neck. As she easily, as if she’s had a lot of practise, slides her jeans off letting them fall to the floor beside Geoff.

The other alpha releases Michael’s ball, wet with his spit, and grins wolfishly at the sight of Lindsay’s lacy, floral black boyshorts with the cute pink ribbon down the side and bow. They’re the same pair she wore the night Michael caught, and Geoff licks his slick covered lips admiring the wet patch between her parted thighs.

“Daddy is a lucky man, look at how hot your wife is baby boy.”

Michael pants his hips rolling into Geoff’s fingers sitting still inside him, but his eyes drift to Lindsay when she pulls back and his tiny fangs bite his lower lip. Geoff is right she is gorgeous and wet, her unique scent filling his nose.

“Daddy is, but I’m not on the menu tonight.” She teases back while staring into Michael’s eyes. “I want our kitten here to put that filthy mouth of his to work. We can’t have him moaning too loudly can we.” Lindsay presses a kiss to Michael’s cheek and kisses over to his ear. “Do you want to fuck me with your pretty tongue love?”

Michael’s breath hitches and his nod is fast. “God yes Lindsay, please I want to taste you.” Lindsay flutters with the submissive, eagerness her heart a shivering bird in her chest for a moment. She loves the way Michael falls into his role when Geoff is around, the way his omega instincts kick in and he desires nothing more than to please his alphas. She smiles against the apple of his cheek and slides a hand over his chest, feeling the starting swell of his chest where milk will soon be, then lower over the bump of his stomach. Michael moans for her and chirps happily, as much as he complains about being pregnant he is loves it too and Lindsay thinks it suits him.

“Give me your hand,” she whispers, fingers gently outlining the curve of his stomach before reaching for the hand he gives willingly. Lindsay guides Michael’s hand down over her pelvis, under the band of her panties. The first touch of his fingers is blissful, a shiver running through her and goosebumps blossoming on her skin. “Oh fuck yes,” she moans, biting her lip as she smiles feeling Michael’s sure fingers slide between her wet lips and brush the side of her clit.

Geoff pulls out of Michael, the omega whimpering just a moment. “Shh, it’s okay Baby boy I’m going to give you what you want.” Geoff sooths, taking his chance to run his own hand over the swell of Michael’s stomach something the omega hadn’t let him do yet. The sink in taunt under his fingers, but soft and Geoff feels a swell of pride knowing the put the baby inside his boy. It also makes his cock twitch with interest, memories of that tight slit flooding back to remind him how good his boy feels.

Lindsay’s gasp draws Geoff out of his haze and Michael’s little grin greets him. “You being a tease boy?” Geoff puts his hand against Lindsay’s thigh pushing her leg to the side giving a better view of Michael’s hand and his fingers teasing between her lips. Index and middle finger creating a V that gently squeezes her clit with enough pressure to make Lindsay squirm.

Lindsay laughs breathily as Geoff hooks his finger along her thigh, just under the hem of her panties touching the lacy material. “You look as gorgeous as that first night.” Geoff praises the alpha female and tugs at the delicate material.

Lindsay blushes and raises her hips encouraging Geoff to pull her pants down her thighs, over her knees and slide them to her ankles leaving them to hand from one foot. “Geoff,” she murmurs, Michael shifting beside taking his hand away nails scratching at her naked thigh. She smiles at her kitten and her tail buffs against the couch happily. “Yes kitten?”

Michael chirps tucking his chin into his chest to give her shy, playful eyes lashes fluttering. The look has Geoff scoffing with a shake of his head and he grabs at the omega’s waist. Michael makes a sound of protest as he’s tugged down the couch, his back slipping to lay mostly against the seat. Beside him Lindsay laughs her hand covering her mouth, but the giggle is still clearly hear.

“Fuck Geoff,” Michael yips, but the older alpha only kisses the omegas knee and nips lightly at the skin stifling Michael’s protests. Any other bitching soon leaves his head as Lindsay hooks her legs over Michael’s chest, her thighs bracketing him to either side. She smiles down at him the laugher still in her eyes with a hint of mischief.

“No more fingers kitten, I want your mouth on me.” She says just for him, lower and seductive sending warm waves through the omega his brain kicking into high gear. Geoff isn’t far either, Lindsay lets the alpha help her pull her shirt over her head, showing off the matching bra to her adorable lacy panties that still cling to her ankle.

“The world is a safer place with you as an alpha Lindsay,” Geoff comments behind her, eyes darting up and down her back his cock beginning to leak between his legs neglected, but certainly enjoying the show. It was a true statement though, Lindsay was gorgeous and Geoff can’t help but seize the moment to let her know. If she were an omega it would be damn hard to keep away from her, let alone keep the other alphas away in the office. The comment brings a flush over the alpha females skin and she leans back into Geoff looking over her shoulder at him.

“Are you saying you’d breed me like you did our kitten, Daddy?” Lindsay teases.

“I would in a heartbeat and if you let me right now I would too, but I know my baby boy wants to be the one to put a baby in you. It’ll be so good too, just you wait Lindsay.”

Michael turns his head mouth open, lips grazing his wife’s knee before teeth, tiny and sharp, set into the skin. Startling Lindsay into a tiny yelp following be a pitched growl as her attention returns to her omega.

Geoff presses a soothing kiss between her shoulder blades. “I think our boy is done waiting for his promises.”

Michael nods, hands reaching up to hold Lindsay’s legs and tug her down closer. When she complies Michael breaths in her scent and a blissful omega pur tickles his chest, the sound vibrating between her legs and Lindsay finally reaches down carding her hands into Michael’s hair. “Yeah I think so,” she says and tugs, canting her hips with a joyful sigh. Michael's mouth is warm against her, lips and tongue slowly covering her and the pur getting louder.

“God why do I tease you. Kitten you’re so, ah, f-fuck Michael yes.”

Geoff sniffs in the cherry paper scent of the pair, head getting warm with it and trails kisses down Lindsay’s back to the curve of her ass. His hand reaching down to grab his own cock with a hiss, sharp pangs tightening his stomach and rolling down to his toes with his own sure grip. The sound has Michael moaning, his long tail curling around Geoff’s thigh near the bend of his knee. Lindsay’s tail flicking at her side where she tucks it out of the way.

“Now it’s Daddy’s turn baby boy, god just look at that slick slit of yours.” Geoff licks his lips the taste of Michael still here while he shuffles closer reaching down to cradle Michael’s waist. The head of his cock brushing down over the tight curve of Michael’s balls, down over the start of his spit and slick covered slit the opening visibly clenching in anticipation. The slick is warm against Geoff and eases the way as he pushes forward his cock head disappear between the pink lips.

Michael gasps between Lindsay’s legs, his chin covered in her slick and his spit. His hair becoming damp and matted between his wife’s fingers that grip and tug every swipe of his tongue over her clit, between the lips and the with every playful nip to her thigh when he pulls away to breath just a moment before being sent back and eagerly eating Lindsay’s scent from the source.

The feel of Geoff’s cock between his slit though sends Michael into a deep groan, his mouth latching onto Lindsay to suck at her clit making her gasp and her thighs squeeze. Geoff’s forehead presses to Lindsay’s back.

“God damn it baby, fuck you’re tighter than before. I can barely fit inside you.” Geoff pushes forward, listening to Michael moan as he eases deeper the tightness squeezing his cock, sensation nearly blinding and his balls tighten as he knot swells. “How are you going to take Daddy’s knot baby?”

Michael drops his head, hissing when Lindsay tugs his hair. “I don’t know Daddy, but I need it. Fuck you feel so big.” Michael whines his slick covered mouth pressing wet sticky kisses to Lindsay’s leg, his big blow own eyes staring up at the alpha female as moan stuttering past his lips Geoff pushes deeper. Even though the alpha ram is careful and slow Michael’s breath still hitches and warm tears sting his eyes. It doesn’t hurt at all, but it feels so good to be filled properly that the omega can’t hold it back.

Lindsay hushes above him, a soft coo telling him to breath and Michael takes a shuddering breath Lindsay’s scent filling his lungs. “That is a good kitten, Daddy is taking care of you right. It feels good doesn’t it?” Michael nods between her legs, puffs of breath against her leg. “Hmmmn, that is good kitten. Now come back here, I want that sweet tongue on my clit.”

Michael opens his mouth, pink tongue sticking out over his swollen lips as Lindsay settles back above him. This time she lowers herself closer, letting him back lay against the couch to take Geoff cock as deep at his pretty slit will let the alpha ram go. As she sits over his face, Michael’s mouth covering her clit again his tongue lapping small slow circles over the sensitive nub of nerves until her legs trembles to either side of his head and the alpha females slick covers Michael’s chin and cheeks.

Geoff groans his forehead pressed between Lindsay’s shoulder blades, Michael’s tight slit and cheer sweet scent a heady mix that Geoff fights against. His instincts screaming for him to push in hard, give his kitten just what his tight little cunt needs. While his mind reminds him that there is a baby, that he shouldn’t be too rough. Michael feels great around him either way, squeezing and clenching his cock as each inch slides in until Geoff can feel his knot swollen full press against the ring of muscle. The second he bottoms out inside Michael the cat hybrid’s hips buck.

Michael pauses in his licking when Geoff’s cock knocks inside him, Michael can practically picture his cock so deep he hits Michael’s cervix. The sensation is jarring in the best way, it edges on pain but it feels so good that Michael rocks his lips to test the sensation. Reveling in the groan Geoff gives him and the feel of the alphas knot so close to sliding into him.

“Daddy, alpha, fuck me Geoff. Fuck me please. Just push in, damn I need your fucking knot.”

Lindsay cards her hand into Michael’s hair and pushes his mouth against her again. “Oh fuck, you heard the kitten fuck him Daddy. Give him your knot.”

Geoff laves at Lindsay’s shoulder, hot breath and sloppy kisses. “God damn it you two fuck, oh. Fine Michael, you fucking slut.” Geoff pushes against the resistance, listening to Michael’s muffled whines, his knott pressing against the lips of Michael’s slit as slick gushes around his cock to help him ease inside. The slide is hot and blinding as Geoff feels his knot, thick and round pop inside the omega. Michael practically screaming against Lindsay, who shudders and a happy laugh leaves her.

“Oh f-fuck Geoff, Michael yes, oh god yes.” Lindsay shivers above Michael, a white shot of pleasure shooting through her as he braces against the back of the couch.

Geoff ruts into Michael where he is trapped inside the omega, his knot giving a hard pulse as hot seed pumps into the omega and Michael swallows the warm gush of Lindsay’s slick with a moan. His own slit squeezing every drop of hot come from Geoff, milking the alpha ram. His tail buffing against Geoff’s leg with satisfact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the best she could have wished for and she giggles at the idea of Griffon finally getting her hands on their kitten, the bat hybrid loved kids and she especially loved the warmth of a baby belly; Lindsay certainly did.

Geoff’s knot takes a solid thirty minds to go down and Michael is practically sleeping by the time he pulls out of the omega and watches the mess of come leak from between the red, swollen lips of Michael's pretty slit. Geoff even helps Michael adjust sleepily on the couch and tucks his face between the omegas legs, mouth licking up slick and come tasting like cheery with a metallic lemon tinge and a salty aftertaste. Not entirely the most pleasant thing, but Geoff happily cleans the omega, even as Michael protests lazily above him. Lindsay had left the office a few minute prior to grab a cloth from the kitchen closet and a bowl of warm water.

When she returns Michael chatters at her, his copper tail flicking in satisfaction and his mouth turned in up in a lazy smile.

“My beautiful kitten,” she hushes and kneels down beside the couch, pushing at Geoff to move aside. “You’ve had enough you beast. Get off him and clean yourself up.” She teases and Geoff reluctantly goes, but not before her butts his head into her shoulder playfully knocking the fox hybrid off balance.

“Gosh you oof, get out of here.”

Geoff laughs giving her a kiss to the cheek before disappearing into the side office to grab a pair of merch to wear.

Lindsay shakes her head attention returning to Michael. He lays on his back on the couch, shirt rucked up under his arms, his tight belly exposed and his thighs spread wide. “Look at you, my little slut. Did that all that help?” She asks running a warm cloth over every place she can see sticky slick and come drying.

Michael hums. “Yeah, felt so good Lindsay. Geoff’s knot his so fucking big, I can’t believe I took him it was so tight. I could feel every inch.”

Lindsay closes her eyes and imagines it with a bite to her lip. She hadn’t had Geoff before, but she knows how the dildo cast of his dick feels. Griffon had used it on her once when she was feeling particularly edgy. She was certain the real thing was better by far, but the dildo had to be close.

“Yeah I bet it was good. Looking at your slit you seem to have enjoyed it. You’re swollen and red, the lips are dark and your cock.” Lindsay pauses cleaning around Michael’s half mast cock. The limb gives a soft pulse when she takes it between her fingers, and her mate whimpers rolling his hips up into her. “You didn’t come Michael?”

Michael shivers shaking his head. “No I did, it was just different. It was inside, my slit was so tight and it was so warm.” He exclaims sleepily and Lindsay grins biting her lip.

“But you didn’t ejaculate?” She gives Michael’s cock a tug and he gasps.

“Fuck, Linds no I didn’t fucking come like that.”

The petulant reply makes her smile and let go of him. “We’ll have to fix that next time.” Michael sighs and rolls onto his side, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, next time.” He huffs and yawns curling his tail up over his hip as Lindsay cleans away more slick. The warm cloth easing away some of the ache he feels and a sleepiness begins to creep over him blanketing the room in a dull darkness.

Lindsay is grateful when Geoff returns dressed and smiling sleepily at them. “Need some help there?” He asks with a grin and struts over to pickup her husband from the couch and cradle the redhead against his chest. “Come on, fuck the computers lets get the dicks out of here. I called Griffon to let her know I’m bring home some guests.”

“Aww, boss you didn’t have to.” Lindsay grins and gives the alpha a kiss. “But thank you. I’ll grab our stuff and meet you outside at the car. Okay?”

Geoff nods going towards the door. “Meet you there love.”

As Geoff disappears into the hall Lindsay scoops up discarded underwear, shoving them into her backpack and tiddies as best she can. Grabbing the scent neutralizing spray from Jack’s desk, pushing the top to spray the room down with nearly the whole can. Not a nook or cranny goes unsprayed, the couch and surrounding area getting the worst of it.

When she is satisfied the room doesn't reek of sex she closes the door, darting down the hall towards the exist with happy skips. She was a lucky girl, a proud wife and a satisfied mate. This was the best she could have wished for and she giggles at the idea of Griffon finally getting her hands on their kitten, the bat hybrid loved kids and she especially loved the warmth of a baby belly; Lindsay certainly did.

“She is going to devour him.”


End file.
